


Visiting Ingwion

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: On their way back home to Valinor Finarfin comes to see Ingwion. While walking to see his friend he thinks about Minyar





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested by denatka from tumblr  
> A part of my "giving away fics" event on tumblr.
> 
> Yeah, so here you have some of my headcanons about Ingwion and Vanyar, all made long ago when I was more active rping this character on tumblr.

"Where's Ingwion?" a tall Vanya lifted her gaze from the rope she was rolling. She offered a faint, tired smile and gestured with her chin.

"In his usual place," she replied and returned to her work. Arafinwe was looking down at her for a moment longer before heading to the door leading inside the ship. The Noldo was walking with grace, adjusting his step to movements of the ship. 

Vanyar were just like this - they were not using titles, unless it was an official event. The woman was aware who Arafinwe was, but she didn't adress him as High King or bow her head. One could think they were arrogant and didn't respect others, but Arafinwe knew it wasn't the case. The woman would treat her own king the same way. Vanyar were an interesting tribe, following rules some others couldn't understand.. They were treating others with kindness and politeness, but they'd never bow to someone unworthy. They didn't care about one's social status or occupation. They didn't have a king, but a chief, not a ruler, but a leader.

Arafinwe was walking, musing about this matter. The fair folk living on slopes of Taniquetil and other mountains was so different from his own people, who were always proper, focused on following social laws. Well, Vanyar were just having other laws. 

His thoughts ran to Ingwion, his friend and uncle. He was the main source of his knowledge about Vanyarin elves, beside his mother. Ingwion had no title to his name. He wasn't the Crown Prince of all elves of Arda, he wasn't the Royal Heir of House of Ingwe. He was just Lindaingwe Ingwion - son of the chief and he seemed to be pretty happy with people calling him by this name. Pretty humble for an elf from a tribe called to be "arrogant".

Arafinwe smiled faintly, remembering the speech Eonwe had given before leaving for Valinor. He thanked every king and lord, reciting their titles and names, acting very formal and strict, as usual. And yet, when he came to the end of his long list of people helping to defeat Morgoth, he finished with just: "...and Minyar led by Ingwion."

Minyar who were the greatest group of warriors, who had the greatest group of healers. Which leader was one of three head generals of the whole army of Valinor.

They were known to be gentle and rather serene beings, those Vanyar. But Arafinwe knew very well from decades of the War, that they knew how to fight and kill. He knew they were still mourning deaths of their fallen kinsmen and the destruction of Beleriand, but they were also glad and relieved that the War was over, that they were going home. As was Arafinwe. He was visiting Ingwion to check on him, for since the start of this journey back home across the Sea he had had no chance to see Ingwion or talk to him in person. 

As Arafinwe neared the door to Ingwion's lair he saw it opened and heard two voices.

"Ingwion, you should have taken lord Eonwe's offer and fly back to Valinor with him," the Noldo realized it was one of Ingwion's aides, his voice scolding. The voice which sounded just a moment later was weak, hoarse and full of pain.

"I'm where I'm supposed to be." Finarfin smiled widely. His friend Ingwion was loyal, responsible, protective and strong-willed.

"But you can barely stand," argued the first voice.

"Tell me where I must go and I'll go there," Finarfin entered the little room with a wide grin. His bright gaze rested on a person wrapped in a dark blue mantle and clutching a bowl on his lap. His face was practically green, he had dark circles under his eyes and closed eyelids. 

Ingwion was also seasick.

"Hi, friend, how do you feel today? It is such a lovely day, soft breeze fills sails and the sea seems almost flat," Arafinwe greeted him cheerfully. The Vanyarin aide of Ingwion grinned at those words, but Ingwion just groaned.

"Are we there yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
>  I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
